Tu es de ma famille
by labouquine
Summary: Meg débarque à Sweet Amoris afin de recommencer à zéro. Elle emménage dans une grande maison et s'inscris dans un nouveau lycée. Entre nouvelle famille, nouveaux amis, et nouveaux problèmes, sa vie va être complètement chanboulée !
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Amour Sucré

Un arrêt brusque du car me tire de mon sommeil. J'appuie mon front sur la vitre fraîche et regarde à travers. Un piéton se dépêche de traverser, tout en adressant un signe d'excuse au chauffeur. Quand le car se remet en route, j'observe les rues de ma nouvelle ville : Sweet Amoris.

J'aperçois un groupe de filles qui sortent d'un magasin. J'esquisse un sourire en les voyant rire et s'amuser. Dans cette ville, je repars à zéro et j'espère bien me faire des amis dans mon nouveau lycée. Dommage, le car ne passe pas devant. Je devrais attendre demain pour voir à quoi il ressemble.

Enfin, le car s'arrête au premier arrêt de bus. Avec seulement un nom de rue pour destination, je descend et récupère mes valises et mon sac de cours dans la soute. Alors, une valise dans chaque main et mon sac sur le dos, je pars à la recherche de ma nouvelle maison. Evidemment, j'ai quitté le car bien trop tôt, mais je ne supportait plus de rester assise dans à l'intérieur.

Finalement, je trouve ma rue sans trop de problèmes (merci les panneaux !) , et c'est là que je rencontre celle qui va devenir ma bête noire. Tandis je marche en scrutant le numéro des maisons, je ne remarque pas le groupe de 3 filles qui arrive sur moi. Mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec les adolescentes qui riaient devant les magasins !

« Eh la touriste ! Tu vois pas que tu prends tout le trottoir !

Je lève les yeux est tombe nez à nez avec Miss Garce et ses dauphines. Je me colle contre la palissade d'une maison afin de laisser le passer le trio avec un sourire d'excuse, mais Mesdemoiselles sont bien trop occupées à commenter mes cheveux, il faut le dire, très particuliers.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette couleur tu va au bal des clowns où quoi ?!

-Ouais carnaval c'est pas encore je te signale !

Miss Garce claque des doigts pour faire taire son « amie » (je doute qu'on puisse parler d'une amie mais bon…) avant de me sourire méchamment et de repartir comme elle est venue. Je serre avec force les poignées de mes valises et continue d'arpenter la rue. Mon esprit bouillonne. Si jamais je revois je revois cette barbie démoniaque, elle se souviendra de moi !

Tout-à coup, je tombe sur une grande maison de 3 étages, entourée d'une bande de gazon de quelques mètres de large. Pas de doute, c'est là ! Je pousse le portillon et gravit le perron comme je peux, encombrée de mes bagages. Et avant que je puisse poser le doigt sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

-Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Elle est là !

Il me tire à l'intérieur où je suis accueillis par tout une troupe d'enfants d'âges différents. Ils parlent tous en même temps et je n'entend même pas leurs questions, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. La vie ne sera pas morne ici !

-Les enfant… les enfants !

Une jeune femme qui a passé la vingtaine débouche dans le hall, une petite fille dans les bras.

-Regarde Lise c'est elle !

La dénommé Lise s'approche et me sourit :

-Tu dois être Meg ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

-Bienvenue moi c'est Lise.

-Et moi Steve !

-Je m'appelle…

Commence alors une suite de prénoms criés dont j'en retiens rien.

-Stop !

Les enfants se taisent et regardent la jeune femme.

-Vous croyez que c'est une façon d'accueillir quelqu'un ?!

Les pauvres ! Ils baissent la tête, tout honteux .

-Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

Les enfants me regardent en souriant tandis que Lise soupire :

-Mouaih… bon suis moi, je vais te présenter Mme Bone, puis tout ces petits monstres.


	2. Chapter 2

Je passe dans un salon meublé assez sommairement pour rentrer dans une cuisine blanche. Le carrelage est blanc, les meubles sont blancs… Une dame d'un âge vénérable (pour ne pas dire autre chose ) se tient devant une haute marmite en ferraille et ne nous entend pas arriver. Cette pièce est plus chaude que le reste de la maison, la dame y passant certainement un certain temps.

-Mme Bone ?

L'interpellée se retourne en attendant Lise. Elle a les cheveux blancs ondulés coupés courts et sourit en me voyant.

-Alors c'est toi Meg ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Sois la bienvenue.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous remerciez de m'accueillir.

Elle balaye mes remerciements de geste de la main.

-C'est nous qui devrions te remerciez. Tu ne seras pas de trop ici, crois moi.

Je lui souris avant de me rappeler l'enveloppe. Je la sors de mon sac de cours et la lui tend en précisant :

-Le premier mois. Je ne prends mon service au café que demain, mais je voulais tout de même vous payer d'avance.

La propriétaire de la maison hésite un instant, puis prend l'argent d'une main tremblante. Elle ne dit rien, mais je lis la gratitude dans son regard.

-Suis moi Meg. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Lise rompt le silence en m'entraînant par le bras. Nous grimpons un escalier pour arriver au 1er étage.

-Ici, il y a ma chambre, celle des enfants et une salle de bain. Mme Bone dort en bas, comme ça elle ne monte les escaliers que pour se laver.

Nous empruntons un autre escalier. Cette fois, le palier est plus petit et i portes.

-Alors là, dit-elle en poussant une porte, c'est la chambre d'Emilie, la petite que je portais tout à l'heure. À côté il y a une autre salle de bain, mais elle est très petite. Et enfin… ta chambre.

Elle ouvre une porte qui donne sur une petite pièce sous les toits. Il y a un lit, une commode et une étagère. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais la petite fenêtre laisse rentrer assez de lumière. Heureusement car l'électricité ne monte pas dans cette pièce.

-Alors voilà. J'espère que tu te plairas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je fais quelques pas dans _ma_ chambre en souriant. Je me sens déjà chez moi.

-Je te présente les enfants ?

J'acquiesce et pose mes sacs.

Nous redescendons dans le jardin où les enfants jouent au loup.

-Les enfants !

Ils accourent à l'appel de Lise.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Meg, notre nouvelle coloc.

-Salut !

Plusieurs visages souriants se lèvent vers moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je connais à peu près tout le monde.

Il y a Bill, qui a 13 ans et Nathalie qui en à 11 : ils sont tous les 2 au collège. Ensuite viennent Matthew, 9 ans ; Adèle, 6 ans et Steve, 4 ans : cela sont à l'école primaire. Et enfin il y a Emilie qui n'a qu'un an.

Je me sens heureuse avec ma nouvelle famille. Et demain, je fais ma rentrée au lycée. J'ai hâte d'y être.


End file.
